Shattered Hearts
by headoverhook
Summary: Her second chance was shattered into pieces, her new love reunited with his wife. He belonged to her and she would not stand in the way. But they couldn't just switch off what they were feeling for each other. M-rated in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I finally got around to write the first chapter for my new OQ story. There will be a lot of angst in this one but they will have their happy ending at the end. :-)**

**Oh, and this is a continuation of the universe I created in '**_Fated Love_**' and '**_Just Let Go_**'. It diverges from canon since in my stories Robin and Regina were together far longer than on the show before Marian comes back from the dead. It's not necessary to have read the two prequels but it makes it easier to understand Regina and Robin's relationship in this story. **

**I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Finally.

Finally she was at home and could close the door behind her. Finally she could stop keeping the fake smile on her lips. Finally she could let the hurt show.

She had lost him. Again she had lost a man he loved. But this time not to death but to another woman. To his wife.

She balled her hands into fists, fighting to keep the rage in check and not let the magic take over. She would trash the whole house if she would let go of the control.

But this time she had Henry and she wouldn't let herself get drawn back to the dark side. She wouldn't. Her heart might be broken but this time the dark magic would not overpower her. Not again.

She wanted to blame someone for this mess, wanted to blame Emma. But the pirate had been right as he had pulled her aside and told her the whole story. She would have killed Marian, she would have killed Robin's wife and she couldn't even remember her, didn't know that she had sentenced her to death, that she had been the reason Roland had to grow up without his mother.

They had been villains once but they had changed.

Emma shouldn't have tampered with the past but she did. To save a woman's life and no matter how much she was hurting right now, she couldn't bring herself to full-out hate the other woman for bringing Marian back.

She might not belong in their time and no one knew what consequences it would bring but she belonged to Roland. She belonged to Robin.

She had to let them go. She had to close her heart off and deal with the pain on her own. She would not show anyone how much it had affected her. She would not let people see the pain.

"Mom?"

Henry's voice came from the hall and a sad smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. The Charmings had probably sent him after her, to make sure she didn't plunge back into the dark side, didn't return to be the Evil Queen. She did understand their concerns even though she didn't appreciate that they doubted she could stay good without Henry's help.

"In here."

Henry walked into the kitchen, coming slowly closer, his eyes searching hers and her heart squeezed in her chest as she saw the worried expression on his face. He was too damn perceptive for his age.

"Are you okay, mom?"

"I am." She replied softly, pulling him into his arms and pressing her face against the top of his head. "I am now."

She still had him. She still had Henry.

-/-

He was lying in bed, his wife in his arms and he knew he should be happy and he was. He had Marian back. The mother of his child had risen from the death.

He should be ecstatic. But he wasn't.

His heart was ripped in two directions, one half remembering the love he shared with his wife, the duty he had, the promises he made. She was his wife. He had sworn to protect her, to stay by her side in good times and in bad times.

But the other half of his heart was screaming with pain, the loss of Regina feeling as if someone was piercing a dagger through his heart and twisting it around. He was in love with her.

He was in love with Regina but married to Marian and he had no idea how to deal with his conflicting emotions.

She hadn't even talked to him back in the diner, avoided him like the plague. The shock about having Marian back had let him forget her for a few seconds but then he had looked over Marian's shoulder, their eyes had met and a chill had run down his spine, a sharp pain ripping through him as he had immediately realized what consequences Marian's surprise appearance would mean for Regina and him.

He was married. To another woman. He had a child with her.

But he had wanted to go over to her and pull her in his arms, tell her that everything would be okay. But it would have been empty platitudes anyway. Because nothing was okay. Nothing would be fine.

He had come to pass with the death of his wife, he had opened his heart up again, had fallen in love with Regina almost immediately, loving all of her, all the parts, the evil and the good ones. He knew what she had done as Evil Queen but that was in the past and he had seen the second chance in her, a new beginning for both of them.

But now everything was lying in shattered pieces in front of him.

His wife had been going on and on about how they could live with Regina side by side and not want to murder her for all the things she had done and he had wanted to defend her, wanted to defend the woman he loved, the words already at the tip of his tongue but then Marian had told him that the Evil Queen would have killed her when Emma hadn't rescued her and his heart had grown heavy as the realization had hit him that the woman he loved now had also been responsible for the death of his wife.

This was all a mess. A mess he had no idea how to sort out. But one thing was for certain. No matter which choice he made, staying with his wife or staying with Regina, someone would get hurt. Someone he cared deeply about and he didn't know what to do.

His heart wanted him to jump up and run to her but his honor was telling him he couldn't do it. He was where he belonged, where he should be. Bound by promises he had made years ago. He was lying in bed with his wife and no matter how much he wished he could be somewhere else, he couldn't.

So he made his choice. Duty over heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows. I'm stunned by the response the first chapter has gotten. I hope I can live up to the expectations.**

**Oh, and this chapter is already M in the second part but not the kind of M you would like to see. I'm sorry but this chapter will hurt immensely. But there is no way around it. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It just hurt. A knife twisting in her chest, over and over. Seeing him, watching him was giving her excruciating pain. Pain through which she had to keep smiling because no one should see how deep the hurt drove into her.

But the worst were those brief seconds their eyes met when everything around them seemed to stand still, those brief seconds when she forgot that she couldn't just go over to him and touch him, forgot that she wouldn't fall asleep in his arms tonight, those brief seconds when she forgot about everything that was keeping them apart just to be hit by reality the moment she blinked.

It was too much. It was just too much.

The diner was too crowded, too many people watching her every move, fearing she would turn into the Evil Queen again. But she could deal with those, but not with all those pitiful glances from the pirate and Emma, not to mention the Uncharmings.

And then her eyes flickered back to him, meeting his gaze for another second, her heart aching in her chest and she just needed to get out of here.

But she didn't get far, hearing the door open behind her, a person rushing after her and she knew it was Robin who had followed her outside but she didn't stop.

"Regina, wait."

She couldn't talk to him. Alone hearing his voice, knowing he was so near was making it hard to even concentrate on walking, her chest tightening as he said her name again and a moment later his hand was around her arm, swinging her around so that she had to face him.

"Regina, I'm ..." She made the mistake to look up, and when she locked eyes with him the pain sliced through her, harder than before, almost unbearable to take. "I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about." She was grateful that her voice was not betraying her, sounding strong and confident, not showing how utterly wrecked she was inside.

"But I am. This is … it's an unique situation and I meant what I said. You were my second chance but now Marian is back and ..."

"She is your wife." Regina interrupted him, couldn't listen to his explanations any longer, knowing it would end only one way. He was a honorable man. Of course he would choose his wife over her. "And the mother of Roland. I understand."

"Yes, she is my wife. But that doesn't mean what we had wasn't real."

He lifted his hand, his fingers skimming over her cheek and she couldn't help it, leaning into his touch, tears pricking the back of her eyes as she felt his calloused fingertips brushing over her skin.

"I love you, Regina."

The knife hit deep, knocking the breath out of her and she stumbled back, his hand falling down, a lump forming in her throat as she crossed her arms in front of her chest in hope that would keep him away from her because if he would touch her again she would lose it.

"There is no point in discussing this, Robin. You are married. What we feel for each other ..." Her voice quivered and she gulped hard, her fingers digging into her arms in a desperate attempt to numb the emotional pain. "It doesn't matter. You will go back to your family and I to mine and we will just forget about the last months."

"But I can't just forget about you. About us."

"We have to." She said firmly, suppressing the urge to just use her magic to get away from him because she was teetering on the edge, seconds away from falling. "Goodbye, Robin."

She turned around sharply, walking briskly around the corner, her steps faltering the moment she was out of sight and as she continued to walk home she let the tears stream down her cheeks, not even trying to hold them back.

He was lost to her. Forever. And she didn't now how to go on with her life without him.

-/-

He had made the decision and now he had to live with it. With all of it. He loved his wife and he would not think of Regina. He would not.

But it was too hard. It was just too hard not to.

The skin under his lips didn't feel right, the moans reaching his ear weren't the right timbre, the smell was different, the woman he was pleasuring with his hands and mouth wasn't the right one.

He knew there shouldn't be three people in the bed but he couldn't stop thinking about Regina. He just couldn't.

He forced her image back into the darkest corner of his brain and settled himself between his wife's legs, hoping this would make it easier to forget but when he pushed his hips forward and slipped in he had to bite his tongue, almost letting out a sob because this was so wrong and he didn't want to have sex with Marian but he was married to her and if this marriage should have a chance he needed to make an effort. He needed to forget.

Marian was writhing under him, bowing into him, her nails boring into his skin as he drove her closer and closer to her release. Gritting his teeth, he quickened his pace, trying to chase away the memories of another woman.

When he felt her walls flutter around him he pumped even harder, his thumb pressing against her clit until she shot over the edge and he kept pushing into her, bringing her down from her high, chasing his own release in hope it would make him forget about Regina for just a few seconds.

But when he felt his balls tightening he pulled out, even in the sexual haze that was clouding his brain he didn't want her to end up pregnant, and when his semen spurted out of him and landed on her stomach, all he could think about was Regina's mouth wrapped around him, sucking him hard and he slumped down beside Marian, clenching his hand around the sheet as he imagined Regina slipping over him and settling into his lap, her hot core pressing against him and he just wanted to scream.

He forced himself to turn his head, looking at Marian and she smiled at him, making him feel even worse. Because he was betraying her, even if only in his mind it was still a betrayal, since he wished so hard to be somewhere else. But it wasn't possible.

He reached for the box of tissues on the nightstand, pulling some out and turning back to Marian, cleaning her gently, his gaze glued to his task as he struggled with his emotions.

Dropping the used tissues on the ground, he leaned back and Marian scooted closer, snuggling against his side, increasing his self-loathing even more.

"I'm so glad to sleep in one bed with you again."

"Me too." Robin said quietly, gulping down the lump that formed in his throat with the lie, pressing a kiss against her forehead. "Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

He pulled the arrow back a little bit more, concentrating on the target. The feathers brushed against his cheek and he inhaled deeply, holding his breath and letting go of the arrow.

Bull's eye.

But he didn't even wait a second, reaching for another arrow in his quiver and shooting all of them on the same target. But it still wasn't enough. The anxiety was still sizzling through his veins and he contemplated if he should go on the training round he had built for himself and his men.

Maybe the exhaustion would help him relax because his mind was driving him nuts. He could see her everywhere, her voice whispering his name in his ear and when he closed his eyes he could always feel her. Her fingers trailing along his neck, down his stomach, wrapping firmly around him, her lips caressing his ear as she breathed 'Take me'.

"Bloody hell." He cursed loudly, reaching down and adjusting his pants, alone the thought of her making him half hard.

He stomped towards the target and yanked the arrows out, shoving them back into his queue, his jaw muscle jumping as he gritted his teeth.

He couldn't even go to her in battle. When they had fought the giant snow man, when they had gone after Elsa. He could only protect her, couldn't hold her afterwards, couldn't make sure she was okay. He had called out her name once, in warning. But something in his voice must have betrayed him because Marian had been looking at him strangely, her brows furrowing before the battle around them had claimed her attention again.

He was losing it. Marian suspected something. He knew she did. He defended Regina every time she brought her up. He just couldn't help it. They had had more than one fight about it. Fights that ended in them yelling at each other and slamming doors. Fights that ended in him wanting desperately to go to her, to lose himself in her, to find solace in her arms.

She was his soul mate. And every minute he spent without her by his side something inside of him died and he wondered how long it would take until he was only a hollow shell, until he had lost all ability to truly feel because he couldn't live without her but he couldn't live with her either and it was killing him inside.

-/-

She always fled into the forest when it just got too much. The wind rustling through the trees, soothing her mind even though the smell reminded her of him. Probably one of the reasons she sought solace there.

Just sitting on a fallen tree and closing her eyes, brought him nearer and she almost expected to see him sitting beside her when she opened her eyes, with this small smirk on his face and the adoration and love shining out of his eyes.

But of course he didn't. He was never sitting beside her because he wasn't supposed to be sitting beside her. He wasn't allowed to spend time with her. She couldn't allow it.

The stolen glances were bad enough. She couldn't talk to him. It would just break her, and she wouldn't let that happen. As long as she could keep her distance the pain was bearable, always there, simmering inside of her, but manageable.

Standing up, she walked slowly through the forest, letting her fingers trail over the leaves, inhaling the scent of the moist vegetation around her, forgetting for just a few seconds her sorrows.

She heard a warning shout and turned around just in time to catch the arrow in midair, her heart slamming against her rib cage as she recognized it immediately. It was one of _his_ arrows.

She wasn't surprised. Not really. A part of her had always hoped she would stumble over him like it had happened so often in the past.

Turning around slowly, she met his eyes, a sharp pain stabbing her right in the chest and she couldn't keep herself from walking over to him as if he was drawing her towards him with magic.

"Regina, I ..." His soft voice shot shivers down her spine, made her heart crack and she lifted her hand, putting her fingers against his lips.

"Don't say anything."

She stepped closer, wrapped her arms around him and leaned into him. He hesitated only a second before his arms came around her, his head dropping on hers and she just breathed him in.

For just a few moments she wouldn't fight the urge to be near him. For just a few seconds she would relish being in his arms again. Something her body and soul had ached for since the moment Marian reappeared in his life.

He smelled like forest. Like he had always smelled and a lonely tear slipped out of under her eyelashes as she tilted her head just a fraction so that her lips skimmed over his skin, the contact making the longing in her body intensify and she wanted to stay like this forever.

"I miss you." She whispered, pushing out of his embrace before she would do something really stupid. She turned around and walked away, stopping at the edge of the clearing, not looking at him as she spoke over her shoulder, seeing only a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye. "I miss you so much, Robin."

He couldn't breathe. His skin was tingling were her lips had brushed against him, his chest was aching with longing and he stepped forward, wanted to go after her, wanted to haul her into his arms and never let her go again. But he couldn't.

This wasn't working. It was not working. They were hurting.

He stumbled to a fallen log and slumped down on it, burying his head in his hands, a sob ripping through his throat as he clenched his fingers into his hair.

It had been three months and he had tried so hard to forget her. To live his life as if he had never met her. But she was part of him and he couldn't get her out of his head.

His body was shaking with sobs and for a second he wished Regina could just rip his heart out and make him hurt less. He didn't know what to do. It wasn't working. He was hurting Marian. He was hurting Regina. He was hurting himself. It had to stop. He needed to find a way to make it stop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

He had tried numerous times to talk to Marian but every single time he had gathered up the courage, someone or something had interrupted them, and after a week of futile attempts he was convinced that the powers above didn't want him to talk to his wife, and maybe he should see it as a sign.

But then he saw Regina flirting with this man at Granny's and he saw red. There was tension, there were sparks, and jealousy flared up in him, eating him alive. So he followed her, into the forest, glad that she chose to get the confrontation done with in the open. Because he didn't have any illusions. She knew he was following her and apparently this time she didn't want to avoid him, but take him on headfirst.

-/-

He was fuming when they reached their clearing. The clearing they had met a week ago. His fury was irrational. And unjustified. But … she did have sex with him. He knew it. And was hurt. And angry. She would probably rip his head off or smack him against a tree with her magic or set his clothes on fire but he didn't care.

"You let him fuck you?" His voice was hoarse with rage and he could see the flames of fury lit up in her eyes as she swirled around to him but his ire was maddening and he didn't back away even one inch.

"You're gonna tell me you don't fuck your wife?" She seethed and the reproach slashed into him because he had no right to be angry, no right to be jealous. Absolutely no right.

"Gods, I can't even get it up anymore because all I can think about is you." He hissed and her eyes wandered down his body, making him aware of the hard-on pressing against the zipper of his pants. He hadn't even noticed. But of course he was hard. Fighting with her had always made him aroused beyond any measure.

"You don't seem to have any problems right now." Her voice was icy, her eyes shooting daggers at him. "So, go back to your wife and perform your husbandly duties."

Maybe it was the nonchalant wink of her hand, maybe it was the tone of her voice or maybe it was the sparks of magic sizzling over her hands but he snapped.

"You infuriating madwoman!" He had no right to claim her as his. He knew that. But Gods, he couldn't bear alone the thought that someone else than he touched her and the part of his brain that was still working was arguing with him, telling him that she could sleep with whoever she wanted but his possessive side, the illogical voice won the silent battle raging inside of him and he rasped. "You are mine."

He closed the gap with two huge steps, pulling her into his embrace and closing his mouth over hers before she could respond anything, his body jerked as he sent a stream of magic through him but he didn't let go, forcing her mouth open with his tongue and plunging in.

He was burning. Burning for her. His whole body aching with desire and want. Needing her with a desperation that made his whole body tremble. And finally she reciprocated, her hands clawed at his jacket, her hips rocked into his.

Passion. Desire. Fire.

Hot lust sizzled through his body and he just wanted more. More. More. More.

But suddenly she pushed him back, their breaths whooshing out of them in harsh pants. She didn't move. Still stood close to him, her hands splayed out over his chest.

"Robin, we can't ..." Her voice was raspy, only a whisper, but he was far beyond listening to any reason, his fingers reaching for the buttons of her shirt while his mouth crashed back on hers, a groan rumbling out of his chest as his hand closed over her breast, her nipple burning a hole into his palm.

"I need you, Regina. I need you. Right now."

The voice of reason was going up in flames, burned to ashes in the onslaught of the lust and passion that ricocheted through their bodies. Her pants were down a second later, his fingers busy with the zipper of his pants, shoving them down and then he swirled her around, her hands coming up against the tree to hold on as he stepped behind her and shoved her panties aside, his guttural growl echoing over the clearing as he plunged into her with one swift move.

She was hot and wet and so tight, and he couldn't hold back any longer, slamming into her with brutal force, knowing she could take it, that she wanted it exactly like that. Sweat was breaking out on his forehead, his fingers digging into her skin as he took her harder and harder and harder. He could feel them both trembling, with need and lust, hardly able to stand upright.

Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her back and stumbled the few steps backward until his leg hit against a fallen log and he sat down on it, ignoring the bark biting into his ass as he settled her onto his lap.

Her arm came around his neck and he pushed her bra down, his mouth sucking one of her nipples in while his hand moved to the apex of her thighs and finding her sensitive bud, he rubbed at it furiously while rocking his hips upwards, telling her silently to ride him. And ride him she did.

Her arm slipped from around his neck and she shifted atop of him, falling forward, bracing her hands against her thighs as she let his cock slid in and out of her tight sheath. His fingers still rubbed her clit, his other hand circling one breast, his fingers twirling her nipple roughly, and he knew it must hurt her but her moans and cries were telling him that she enjoyed it immensely and he reached for her waist, pushing her up and pulling her down again, meeting her thrust for thrust, pounding into her until they both shot over the edge, her walls gripping him tightly as she climaxed, his hoarse voice shouting into the forest as he spurted his release into her.

"Gods, Regina. I love you."

-/-

Awkward silence enveloped them when they finally came down from their highs and she stood up from his lap, his cock sliding out of her with a loud pop. But she didn't look back as she walked to the tree and bent down to retrieve her pants from the ground.

Her fingers were shaking as she closed the zipper and he was still sitting on the tree, his ass burning from the bark that had scraped his skin, his pants pooled around his legs and it took him some effort to push himself off the tree and pull up his pants again, all the while searching for the right words to say to her.

"I didn't sleep with him. I couldn't." Her voice broke the silence and his head snapped around to her. "I am not going to be the other woman, Robin. This ..." Her voice collapsed and she drew in a deep breath before she continued. "This was a mistake. We shouldn't have done it. Better we just forget about it and act as if it never happened."

She was gone before he could say anything and he wanted to follow her but knew he couldn't. Not yet. But he would not forget it. He didn't want to forget it. Though she was right. It had been a mistake but only because he should have talked to Marian a long time ago. It shouldn't have come to this. He should have listened to his heart before this turned into the mess he was currently in. He hadn't been faithful to his wife since Emma and Hook had brought her back from the past. In his mind, at first, but now he had actually slept with Regina and the worst was, he couldn't find it in him to regret it. The only regret he had was that he hadn't told Marian sooner.

-/-

He brought Roland to the Merry Men, telling them he needed to take care of something without getting interrupted, and he knew Roland loved to spend time with them. He stopped for a few moments at the tree line, watching his son play with the men and his son's laughter echoed over the clearing, making his heart heavy in his chest.

He didn't know how this evening would end but he had an idea that Marian would insist on keeping Roland, especially since he would leave her for the Evil Queen. A shudder ran down his spine as he imagined her reaction to his revelation and he closed his eyes for a second, gulping hard before he straightened and turned around. It was time to make things right.

-/-

He closed the door quietly behind him and slipped out of his shoes, wandering over to the couch Marian was sitting on. She was staring at him with furrowed brows, probably knowing from his whole demeanor something was wrong. He suspected she had known for a while, but hadn't said anything. At least not openly. But her remarks about Regina and the glances she had thrown in her direction had made it clear that she had suspected something all along.

He sat down beside her and took in a deep breath before tilting his head to look into her eyes. "Marian, we need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The bottle clinked against the glass as she poured herself a glass of red wine, her hand trembling as she put the bottle back onto the counter with a little too much force and the bottle tilted, her hand shooting out to catch it, and a splash of red liquid landed on her white blouse. Of course.

"Shit."

She clenched her eyes shut, willing the tears back down. This day just kept getting worse.

How could she be so stupid? How could she sleep with him?

Leaning forward, she pressed her hands flat onto the counter, gulping hard. She could still smell him on her and she shivered. She had missed him so much, and having him in her again, feeling him move inside of her, his hands and mouth all over her body, had torn every wall she had put up to protect her heart to shreds.

She had wanted him. The anger rushing through her body making it impossible for her to push him away. She had needed him. Desperately.

It had been so long since the last time and ...

She staggered forward, her heart leaping into her throat. The last time. Oh my God, she had stopped taking the pill after that. She hadn't seen the point.

God, she forgot. How could she forget?

She swirled around and reached for her purse, searching for her car keys. She needed to get to the pharmacy before it closed. But then she suddenly stopped, the keys falling out of her fingers and clattering down on the floor as she pressed one hand over her stomach.

She couldn't do it. She just couldn't.

If their meeting in the forest would have consequences she would accept it. She would not destroy it. It would be Robin's child, and a selfish part of her wanted it. If she couldn't have him, maybe she was allowed to have his child.

-/-

She didn't say anything. Just looked at him, and after a moment of hesitation he started to speak.

"I ... I can't do this anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"Us." He said quietly. "I ... you were dead for over three years Marian, and losing you had torn me apart, but one day I realized I need to move on. Even if it was only for Roland's sake, and I did."

"You fell in love with another woman."

It wasn't a question, but he still nodded in affirmation. "Yes. I did."

Her eyes suddenly took on a hard gleam, her brows furrowing.

"Don't tell me it's the Evil Queen." Marian said harshly, his face apparently telling her enough as she yanked her hand out of his grip and jumped up. "Are you kidding me?"

"Marian, please."

"You fell in love with the woman who wanted to murder me in cold blood?"

"I didn't know that."

"But you do know now." Marian's voice shrilled through the room. "How can you love her?"

"She is different now."

"Everyone keeps telling me that. But I don't believe it."

"She saved Roland's life." Robin said calmly. "A Flying Monkey descended on him and she stepped in between. If she hadn't ... Roland wouldn't be here."

"I know. And I'm grateful for that. But she still wanted to kill me."

"Why were you in her dungeon in the first place?" Robin asked, tilting his head. Since she had come back from the dead he had always wondered. "I haven't heard from you in months. I had already given up all hope to see you alive again."

"Why does it matter how I got there?" Marian questioned with a harsh voice, averting her gaze to the ground as she added. "She would have murdered me if Emma hadn't rescued me."

"What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing."

Robin kept staring at her but she didn't look up, and he knew this was not the time to keep poking. He would come back to that another time.

"Look, Marian." He grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the couch. "I love you. I will always love you. You are the mother of my child but ... I am not in love with you anymore. I can't live a life based on lies. You deserve to know the truth." He paused, watching her carefully, but she only looked down at her lap, and he continued softly. "You were dead, Marian. And I decided to start living again. Regina ... it just happened. I saw the second chance in her and took it. I'm sorry to hurt you, but I can't go back. I can't change what I'm feeling."

"And what about Roland?" Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper, and when she looked up at him, he could see the hurt flickering over her eyes. "Are you going to take him away from me too?"

"No!" Robin exclaimed quickly, squeezing her hand for reassurance. "Of course not."

"Good." She said, exhaling a soft breath. "We can talk about the arrangements tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure." Robin replied. "I'll just grab a few things and be out of your way as fast as possible."

"Robin?" She called after him, and he stopped in the doorway and turned around to her. "I knew it before you told me. I knew something wasn't right."

"I know. I'm sorry that I waited so long to tell you. I should have talked to you sooner."

"You should have." Marian said with a tired voice, her next question barely audible. "Are you going to her?"

"Yes." He replied, not wanting to lie to her. Not anymore. "I'm going to her."

-/-

Regina was sitting on the couch, staring at nothing as the door bell rang, and she almost dropped the glass as she jumped up. One look at the clock was telling her that it was pretty late for any visitors and she walked slowly to the door, peeking through the spy hole.

Her heart stuttered in her chest as she saw Robin standing in front of the door, and it took her some tries until she was able to grab the handle and open the door.

"Hey." She leaned against the doorframe, wrapping her arms around her as she waited for him to give her an explanation what he was doing here.

"Hey." He said softly, adjusting a sleepy Roland on his arm. "Can we sleep here tonight?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

She was still reeling from the events of the day, and it took her a few moments before she realized what his presence in front of her door with his son meant.

He had told Marian.

A part of her wanted to make it harder for him, while another part just wanted to fall into his arms and weep with joy that he came back to her.

But she would never smash the door into his face while Roland was with him, no matter how angry she still was with his father.

"Of course." She said softly, and opened the door wider to let them in.

The moment Robin put Roland down he stormed up the stairs, almost falling backwards in his haste as he rushed to the room that had been his before his mother had come back, and Regina smiled as his small hand reached for the balustrade to keep himself steady as he shuffled onwards.

"I'm sorry to barge in on you like that." Robin said softly, and she turned around to him. "I … I couldn't stay with her any longer."

"Let me just … give me a few minutes, okay?"

"Sure. I'll tuck Roland in."

He walked up after his son, and Regina let out a soft breath. This whole situation felt slightly surreal, and her eyes wandered to the bottle of wine still standing on the couch table, making her wonder if she maybe had a drop too much and was already hallucinating.

"Regina?" She jerked her head around when she heard his voice, her heart beating frantically in her chest. She had almost convinced herself that she had been dreaming, but he was leaning over the balustrade upstairs, looking down at her. "Roland wants you to read him his bedtime story."

"Sure. I'll be right up."

Reading Roland his bedtime story, grounded her somehow. His body snuggling into her side reminding her of Henry at that age, and her heart rate slowed down as she read the story to him, kissing his forehead afterwards and tucking him in, making her feel safe again. Making her feel ready to face Robin.

But when she came back down again, Robin was lying on the couch, one hand splayed out over his stomach and the other over his head, his mouth slightly open and she watched him for a few moments before she leaned down and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and spread it out over him, letting her fingers ghost over his cheek.

"Good night, Robin."

-/-

She woke up to a small form pressing into her, her arm laying loosely over Roland, and when she turned her head around slowly she saw that Robin had found his way into her bed as well.

She wasn't ready to talk to him just yet, not before she had at least one cup of coffee, and when she turned around to try to slip out of bed over Roland, she saw that he was awake, his wide brown eyes watching her.

"Pancakes?" She asked quietly, and Roland nodded enthusiastically.

Both of them slipped out of the bed without making much noise, and Regina reached for a pair of socks to slip them over her bare feet, hauling Roland up into her arms as they made their way down to the kitchen.

Roland was eating his first pancake with maple syrup when Robin walked in, his hair still slightly disheveled from sleep, making her heart leap into her throat. Turning around to the pan, she threw a short look over her shoulder. "Are you staying?"

She didn't want to verify. She didn't want to ask him directly what she wanted to know. If he would stay forever.

"Yes. I'll stay." He had walked up beside her, his hand brushing over hers. "Forever."

-/-

Henry was staying at Emma's for a few days, and Robin had left the house to bring Roland to his kindergarten. Her nerves fluttering while he was away. They needed to talk, needed to make a plan. They needed to talk about divorce, joint custody and how he wanted to handle it all.

But when he stepped through the door twenty minutes later, she could only walk over to him and wrap her arms around his waist and bury her face in his chest.

They were standing silently for a long time and when they let go of each other, neither of them wanted to talk. She intertwined her fingers with his and pulled him up the stairs and into the bedroom. Right now she needed to feel his naked skin against hers. She just needed him.

Their clothes were discarded in a blink of an eye and they tumbled to the bed, his lips never leaving hers, and then she stopped thinking at all, only felt. His scruff scraping over her cheek and down her throat, his tongue flicking over her nipple and then pushing inside of her, his fingers spreading her before he finally slipped slowly into her and their eyes locked as he moved in and out of her, taking her with slow and deep thrusts until they both tumbled over the edge.

-/-

"Did you sleep with her?"

She was lying half on him, and this was probably not the right time to ask that particular question but she needed to know.

"Yes." He said after a moment of hesitation, his arm tightening around her as if he feared she would jump up and leave.

"How often?"

"Does it matter?"

"It does."

"Twice."

"Only twice?" She prodded, curling her fingers over his chest.

"Yes, only twice." He replied softly. "Because I wanted to save the marriage. But there was nothing left to save, and I shouldn't have tried. I should have told her right from the start. It wasn't fair to her and it wasn't fair to you. I'm sorry."

"I told you before. I understand why you wanted to try. She is Roland's mother. It's her son too." Regina said, hesitating briefly before she admitted. "But I don't like it. I do feel like burning her to a crisp and slapping you silly because you slept with her. But I will restrain myself."

"I am glad to hear that." Robin told her, leaning back to look down at her. "Though you can slap me if it makes you feel better."

"No." She pushed herself up, and leaned on her elbows as she met his eyes. "At least not right now."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Wicked, wicked things, Mr. Locksley." She said, her lips curling up into a smug grin. "Including some toys this world has to offer."

"You will make me pay, won't you?" He groaned.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you will enjoy it too."

"Just please don't mark me where everyone can see it."

She only grinned and snuggled back into his embrace, her fingers trailing over his stomach and lower, her nails scraping over his soft cock, feeling him shiver.

One thing was clear. She would definitely enjoy being the dominant one, her fingers were already itching for the whip and the box of sex toys that she had hidden in her closet.

Closing her fingers around him, she kneaded him softly and felt him stiffen. Clearly he expected her to go rough on him now, but she would save that for later. Right now she just wanted him inside of her again, and she slipped down his body, pressing her lips against his tip, his hands fisting the sheet as she took him into her mouth, sucking him in as far as she could.

"God, Regina."

His hips bucked up from the mattress, a moan slipping over his lips as she hollowed out her cheeks, feeling him swell inside of her mouth and she released him a second later, chuckling lowly when he let out a groan of frustration, his eyes hooded with passion as he looked down at her.

"Come up here." He rasped, pulling her up by her arms.

She slid over him and reached down to position him, so that she only had to rock her hips slightly forward to let him slip in. Sitting up, she started to ride him, relishing in the feeling of his cock sliding in and out.

Suddenly he pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around her, his mouth closing around one nipple as he held her flush against his body, his cock stretching her deliciously, and her walls pounded around him, begging her silently to move, but he didn't let her go, sucking her nipples into tight, throbbing nubs before he loosened his grip on her and she rocked her hips back and forth, staring down at the point where they were joined, alone the sight of his thick cock slipping in and out of her almost made her come and she gasped, her head falling back as his thumb found her clit.

"I love you, Regina." He moaned, and suddenly she was on her back, and he pushed her legs to her chest, his cock hitting her deep, and she dug her nails into his forearms as his thrusts came hard and fast, her stomach clenching seconds before she shot over the edge.

"God, I love you." He growled, pushing into her one last time, spilling his release inside of her.

He crashed down on her afterwards, making it hard for her to breathe. Trailing her fingers through his damp hair, she felt his scruff scraping against her neck as he shifted atop of her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, not willing to let him go yet.

"I love you too."

She felt him softening inside of her, and a jolt ran through her as she realized that they had completely forgotten about protection. Again.

But he was back. He chose her.

It would be okay. If it happened it would be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Of course it would have been too much to ask if everything would have run smoothly from there on. Because of course it didn't.

There were a few shouting matches with Marian. Fortunately they could keep it away from Roland though. And he never found out what she was hiding from him. Because he knew she didn't tell him everything about the time between her leaving them and being captured by Regina. But he was exhausted, and didn't have it in him to prod.

The only times he was at peace were the quiet hours when he was lying awake with Regina in his arms, watching the sun rise outside while he was just content to have her by his side.

The tension between Regina and Marian was pulling at everyone's nerves, and sooner or later Roland would pick up on it, and Robin still didn't know how he should explain everything to him. His son was happy with having two mothers who were doting on him, and he didn't see anything strange about it.

Sometimes he wished it could be that easy for him.

But he knew he had made the right choice. It wasn't easy, but he was still happy.

-/-

Smoke was everywhere, and his lungs were burning as he screamed her name. Over and over again. He couldn't find her. He couldn't see anything.

A hand closed suddenly around his arm, Marian appearing out of the smoke. "Come with me."

He stumbled through the smoke with her, his heart clenching in her chest as he saw Regina lying on the ground with a nasty gash on her forehead, her face eerily pale.

He fell on his knees beside her, his fingers shaking as he reached for her. "God, don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

He didn't know what he was doing, only remembering all the times Henry had read the story book to Roland. He couldn't even remember how often he had heard the stories about True Love's Kiss.

It had to work. Because he loved her. He loved her so much. He couldn't live without her. He just couldn't.

"Please, I need you." He pressed his lips on hers, praying for it to work, fearing it wouldn't. But then her mouth suddenly moved under his, and he let out a whimper, crashing her against his chest.

Everything that happened over the next hour was just a blur. Her hand patting his cheek, her hoarse voice assuring him that everything was okay, the ride to the hospital, his fingers closed tightly around hers, his refusal to leave her side only for one second and then her sudden outcry, taking everyone in the room by surprise.

"The baby? Dr. Whale, is everything okay with the baby?"

He stumbled backwards, his back hitting the wall. He could only stare at her, his heart beating wildly in his chest as he searched her face, wondering if he had gone in some kind of shock, if he was imagining things.

A baby?

Dr. Whale was shouting for the ultrasound, and moments later he squeezed the gel on Regina's stomach and adjusted the probe, sliding it back and forth, a foreign sound suddenly echoing through the room, and only when he saw Regina relaxing into the pillow he was realizing what he was hearing.

The heartbeat. The heartbeat of their baby.

"Yes, Madame Mayor." Dr. Whale's voice reached his ear as he put the probe away, and the nurse cleaned Regina's stomach. "Everything is okay with the baby. You don't have to worry."

He didn't realize he had made a sound, but apparently he did because all the heads swiveled around to him, and Regina's eyes found his, her hand lifting from the sheet and begging him closer.

He staggered forward, almost falling onto the bed with her as he clasped her hand, and he slumped down on the stool someone shoved under him.

"You are pregnant?" He whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She said softly. "I was scared."

"We are going to have a child?"

"Yes."

He buried his face against her chest and just started to weep. It had been just too much. The whole day an onslaught of emotions, and he just couldn't keep it in any more. He could here Dr. Whale and the nurse leaving the room, and his hands closed tighter around her arms as he tried desperately to gulp down the sobs, his whole body shaking as the events of the day caught up to him.

"Shhh." Her hand was stroking over his hair, and he knew he should be the one comforting her. She had been the one who had been hit by magic, but he couldn't stop shaking. "It's alright. I'm still here. We are both still here. Everything is going to be okay."

"A child?" He rasped minutes later, pulling his head up from her chest. He still couldn't believe it, his hand trembling as he reached down, hovering over her stomach, and she lifted her hand, placing it on his and pushing it down gently until their entwined hands rested on her stomach.

"Yes, Robin. A child."

He could hardly make her out through the blur of tears obscuring his vision, but he could see her smile, and he leaned forward pressing his lips on hers. "I love you, Regina."

"And I love you, Robin."

He pushed himself up, his hand still lingering on her stomach and reaching up, he pulled the blanket softly down, leaning forward until his head was only inches away from her stomach.

"And you." He whispered, pressing his lips on Regina's stomach. "I love you too."

His eyes found Regina's again, and new tears threatened to fall as he watched her. She was beautiful. So beautiful.

He stood up from the chair then, and climbed up on the bed with her, pulling her into his embrace.

"I don't know what I would do without you." He whispered into her hair, pressing her against his body.

"You'll never have to find out." She murmured against his chest. "I am not going to leave you."

"You better don't. I won't raise our brat alone."

"Brat?" She asked, leaning back to look up into his face.

"She is the descendant of the Evil Queen and the Master of Thieves. What do you expect?"

"She?" He saw her eyes soften and he raised his hand to cup her face.

"Roland needs a sister to dote on."

"Only Roland?" She questioned, a smile pulling at the corner of her lips as she added. "Her father would not spoil her at all, right?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." He huffed, grinning down at her.

"And if it's a boy?" Her voice trembled slightly with the question, and he brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"Then his mother can spoil him."

He pulled her back against his chest, minutes ticking by without a word before he heard her clear her throat.

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"I am so glad I found you."

He tightened his grip around her, his lips brushing over her forehead. "Well, you told me pixie dust never lies. We were meant to be together."

"Yes. We are."

He laid his head on hers, one hand trailing up and down her spine while his other hand settled on her stomach.

Maybe it was easy after all.

As long as they were together.

**The End**

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the support throughout the whole story. Now we can only hope that the show won't give us too much angst over the next episodes and we will still see the silver lining on the horizon. :-)**


End file.
